Rickon's Reflection
by PendragonStark7
Summary: This is a continuation of a roleplay that I did a while back. I read over it and thought why not post it. It's in the game of thrones TV series and it's around the time before season 4. Some parts of it is following the roleplay I did but it's mainly Rickons thoguhts. I have always liked the little lad but he is not given enough time in the TV show and he is one of my favorites :)


Rickon stirred a little on the soft fur pelts feeling a small nudge on his hand and the bright light of the morning sun shining through his window. Mumbling slightly he turns over on his stomach feeling warm and comfortable in the nest of blankets not wanting to leave the perfect dream that is filling his head. . .

'A dream where he is back in Winterfell, back in his bed and sleeping the morning away. Any minute now he knows the door will burst open with a loud creak causing a him to awaken with surprise. The young Stärk will then realize it would just be Bran and Arya passing through his doorway. His sister full of energy and excitement, her eyes sparkling with determination and mischief. And his brother alive and well, walking on his two legs ready for whatever adventure awaited them that day. The two then pull sleepy eyed Rickon from the bed wanting to begin the day's activities of playing tag and hide and seek around the castle grounds, stealing food from the palace kitchens, and watching their two older brothers sparing in the courtyard.

However before the three younger siblings can get into their day full of fun and mischief their two older brothers Robb and Jon would enter Rickons room. Like they do every morning, knowing exactly what the three youngest Starks are getting into. Robb would scold them while still staying calm and collected while Jon would lightheartedly joke about their mother not being happy that they would skip breakfast. So leaving their plans for later, the five of them would all go down towards the dining hall together for breakfast, followed by the studies their parents put them through every mid morning.

The smell of sausage, bacon, and biscuits bring a strong aroma to Rickon's nose making him realize just how hungry he really is. Quickening his pace towards the dining hall ahead of his brothers and sister the young Stark turns the corner, stoping in his tracks with happiness in his eyes. Looking over and seeing his mother and father sitting together at the dining table speaking quietly to one another fills his heart with joy. It has been so long since he had seen them together. He then notices Sansa there as well looking elegant and beautiful as he remembers her. As he stands there, the rest of his siblings went past him and are already at their places at the table, beginning to dish up the delicious food and starting to talk amongst themselves.

Watching his tight nit family together, Rickon feels like he could never imagine them being apart...never leaving Winterfell. But that is too good to be true as one by one each of his family members begin to disappear. Sansa and Arya. Their mother and father. Jon and Robb and lastly Bran. One moment they are there in Rickons life and then next they are all gone like magic. Leaving the young Stärk alone in Winterfell. "No this isn't what was suppose to happen...we were suppose to stay a family..." Rickon says sadly as he sinks to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees and burying his face into his hands. "No we were suppose to stay together..." He mumbles beginning to twitch a little on the floor, wondering how it went wrong...

Suddenly a loud growling bark snaps him awake as Rickon sits up from his bed in alarm, blinking open his eyes. "Hmm? What...what happened?!" He mumbles rubbing his eyes before he looks around in confusion, seeing the small chambers of his rooms in Riverrun all around him, the blankets all around him in a tangled mess on his bed. "Oh..." He says sadly as he looks over seeing his Direwolf standing on the floor near his bed, barking at the young boy and wagging his tail. Nearly begging for attention on this warm spring morning. "Hey boy" Rickon says with a sigh reaching over and rubs Shaggys ears softly. The wolf gives a growl of satisfaction, leaning into the little boys hand as he rubs his cold wet nose against Rickon's small fingers.

Sighing heavily Rickon rubs the wolfs ears a little longer and then slowly stands up, walking over to the window and looking out into the lands of Riverrun below. In the square there is a couple soldiers running about and preparing for the siege that is coming. Some sparing against one another and others making and storing weapons while young squires move to and from places, all rushing to get their masters armor in shape before the battle. Rickon and Arya had worked tirelessly to help make new arrowheads and repairing the Stärk banner so it would once again fly in the sounds of war. She was probably still there now with the hound, doing something to help, especially knowing that their brother (Robb Stärk) would come and collect them soon. Rickon knows she wants to make him proud as they would for father, doing as much as they can to help his army and possibly take back Winterfell soon as well. Because that's the common goal...to take back their home from the Freys and the Boltons. Rickons fist clench at the thought of the Boltons and Walder Frey, the traitors. Even though it has been a couple months since what people are calling the event of the century "the Red Wedding" where the entire Stärk army was turned on by the Boltons, leaving most of them besides a few survivors that his brother had rallied back at the Reach.

The young Stärk watches the siege preparations a little longer and then turns away from the outside world, sinking to the hard cold ground. The boy then pulls out a small sigil that was given to him and Bran long ago when their parents left Winterfell. It was the last thing their father ever gave them, making it their responsibility to assure that there was always a Stark in Winterfell since Robb went to war and both their parents were away. However when their older brother sent Theon back North he had went behind Robb's back and took over Winterfell, bringing chaos and unnecessary death to their once great city. Rickon can still remember Ser Rodrics -loyal Bannerman who served his father for many years- death clearly in his head. He had tried to protect Rickon and Bran but Theon had decided to end his life by chopping his head off instead, all for being loyal to the Starks. Rickon gives a small shudder at the memory and tries to not think about it, washing it from his mind.

At times the young boy still feels guilty for leaving Winterfell behind and even though Arya told him over and over it wasn't his fault. But he can't help it, she wasn't even there. She wasn't there when he and Bran decided to flee their home with Hodor and Osha like a bunch of outcasts. But that's exactly what they became as soon as Theon knew they were gone. Hunting and searching for him and his brother like criminals, only to have pretended to catch them and fake their deaths. But it wasn't really Rickon and Bran at all, just a couple of butchers boys that were killed in the Starks place. Rickon had often wondered what would have happened if he didn't leave Winterfell, staying as prisoners in Theon's clutches. Would he have killed them anyway? Or would he have let them live? The young boy gives a small sigh shaking his head as he remembered his Arya's words to him that she said often enough. 'what's in the past should stay in the past, and they should start looking forward to a new future'. Rickon nods to himself thinking he really should try to stop dwelling on the past because they have all gone through some very tough times and hardships, but now they need to focus on getting Winterfell back.

Many times Rickon has thought about returning North on his own with Shaggydog to reclaim their home and earn back what was stolen. To make his sister and his brother proud of him so that he no longer holds himself guilty for breaking father's rule about how there always needs to be a stark in Winterfell. But then he remembers his brothers letter sent to him about a month ago telling him to stay put with Arya and their Uncle until he comes back North. Rickon sighs heavily thinking of Robb, his older brother, desperate to have a conversation with him and tell him all that's happening and look for guidance on how to proceed. But he knows his brother is trying to gather forces in the Reach and as he put it 'plucked a rose from the garden' deciding to bring it North with him. Smiling Rickon thought of Arya's reaction at the letter he showed her asking "if Robb was into gardening now because he plucked himself a rose?' Rickon still to this day doesn't quite understand what is meant by this but he assumes it's important to his brother otherwise he wouldn't mention it. Rickon then sighs heavily wondering when he will see Robb again, wondering if it will still be months...or weeks or maybe years until they see each other again. All he knows is that his brother wouldn't forget him and would return soon. They would all return to Winterfell soon and the wolves would return North again.


End file.
